Kelly's
Kelly's is the local diner and boarding house in Port Charles. History Kelly's was introduced in the 1980's as a waterfront diner that also features boarding rooms upstairs. Originally run by Joe Kelly and his wife Rose, Kelly's quickly became a popular meeting place for the people of Port Charles. Some years after Joe was killed, during an incident with the mob, Rose decided to leave town and sold Kelly's to Ruby Anderson, who became known for her sage advice and famous chili. Ruby was also known for letting many citizens live and work at Kelly's some of these including Jimmy Lee Holt, Heather Webber, Felicia Jones, Holly Sutton, Jagger Cates, Lily Corinthos, Miguel Morez, Keesha Ward, Lucky Spencer, Emily Quartermaine, Jason Morgan and Brenda Barrett. In 1984, the bankrupt Quartermaines took resistance at Kelly's much to Edward's dismay. While working and living at Kelly's, Lila Quartermaine creates a new business called Pickle-Lila to build the Quartermaines fortune back. In 1992, Jagger Cates and and some other gang members broke into Kelly's and roughed up Ruby. After Jagger was shot trying to escape from the police, he came to work and live at Kelly's. In 1993, Ruby grants Jagger Cates and Karen Wexler permission to hold their wedding at Kelly's, where many Port Charles guest attended. Being a family-owned business, Ruby often allowed Lucky Spencer to host private "Kelly’s-closed dinners" with Nikolas Cassadine, Emily Quartermaine, and Elizabeth Webber which consisted of traditional potluck dinners. When Ruby passed away in 1999, she left Kelly's in the hands of her niece and nephew, Luke and Bobbie Spencer. Luke found it especially difficult to keep Kelly's afloat without Ruby. Over the years Luke and Bobbie have juggled the manager position and also allowed numerous Port Charles citizens to work and live above Kelly's including Lucky Spencer, Emily Quartermaine, Juan Santiago, Elizabeth Webber, Courtney Matthews, Sam McCall, Maxie Jones, Georgie Jones, and Dillon Quartermaine. In February of 2004, Luke and Bobbie turned over daily operations to Mike Corbin. During this period, Mike became known for his chocolate chip cookies and also has hired a variety of Port Charles citizens including Lulu Spencer, Ric Lansing, Cooper Barrett, and Rebecca Shaw. When the russian mob invaded Port Charles in 2008, Kelly's was set ablaze injuring Mike but Bobbie and Luke quickly made plans to rebuild the diner. When Mike left in 2010 to go to gambling rehab Luke once again stepped in as manager. In February 2012, Shawn Butler was hired as the new manager. Shawn also hired TJ Ashford to work and live at Kelly's. As of 2013, it seems as Shawn has updated Kelly's with new neon lights and green paint. Countless fights have also occurred at Kelly's some of these including Elizabeth Webber, Courtney Matthews, Faith Rosco, Carly Benson, Reese Marshall, Skye Quartermaine, Lulu Spencer, Maxie Jones, Lucky Spencer, Logan Hayes, Dillon Quartermaine, Cooper Barrett, and Lucky Spencer. Gallery Kellys1983.png|Kelly's In 1983. RoseKelly.png|Original Owner and Manager Rose Kelly. (1983) RubyKellys.png|Former Owner and Manager Ruby Anderson (1993) Kellys.jpg|Co-Owner Bobbie Spencer at Kelly's (1998) Kellysss.png|Lucky, Elizabeth, Nikolas and Emily share dinner at Kelly's. (1999) LukeKellys.png|Co-Owner Luke Spencer outside of Kelly's. (2003) MikeKellys.png|Former Manager Mike Corbin (2009) ShawnKellys.png|Current Manager Shawn Butler (2012) Kellys2012.png|Kelly's In 2013. Category:Locations